


End With A Beginning

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Canon Gay Character, Canon Rewrite, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feel-good, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, No Angst, POV Keith (Voltron), Protective Adam (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Public Display of Affection, Romance, Sexual Content, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Everything turns out as it should be. In the end.





	End With A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I always say I'm never gonna come back to this fandom. APPARENTLY THERE'S STILL THINGS I GOTTA SAY. 💅🏻👀💋 
> 
> And actually I do: If you read the fic until the end, regardless if you kudos or not,,,,, please leave an emoji! A happy emoji as a comment! That literally counts to me as a comment. And it matters just as much as any other comment.

*

Everything turns out as it should be. In the end.

Keith stares up longingly at Shiro, waving away the bits of rose petals obscuring his vision. The love of his life and Curtis stand tall in white, satiny tuxedos, bumping shoulders and giving painfully embarrassed smiles when the wedding guests clap and cheer. Shiro's dark, thick hair reflects the fading dawnlight. A chapter is ending in their lives—but they'll always have each other.

_"Do it! Do it! Do it!"_ Lance and Hunk chant.

Shiro rolls his eyes, groaning and protesting under his breath, his cheeks staining red. 

He eyes Curtis who looks back at him and shrugs bashfully, before both men seem to come to a decision. Their lips press together for a split-second.

Drunken, gleeful laughter rings out.

"Tell me you didn't record that," Shiro mutters to Kinkade down below with his newly designed cam-tech.

Kinkade's mouth ticks up into a wordless, mischievous smile.

"Alright, alright, alright—!" Keith moves aside respectfully for Adam barging up the wedding-dais. He and Adam happen to be in the same tuxedos in black, unwrinkled satin and with ivory lapel-stripes. "You had your fun with my husband, Shirogane. Get your own wedding," Adam says, slightly frowning and possessively looping an arm around Curtis. His grey eyes squint behind Adam's cat-eye glasses.

Matt scoffs. "Quiznak! Take a joke!"

"He is," Shiro tells him, beaming and slapping Adam's back with friendly intent. "That's how Adam shows he cares."

He chuckles, witnessing Adam grin, sticking out his tongue in Shiro's face. He's steered away by a fussing Curtis pecking on Adam's cheek lovingly. Brown and dark brown hands linking. A few of the Garrison's female sergeants rush over, congratulating them.

Keith only vaguely knows how Curtis and Shiro first met—during Sendak's invasion of Earth, Curtis had been on patrol with others for survivors and discovered Adam's fighter, pulling him from the burning, mangled rubble. Something about love at first sight and Curtis remaining with him in the med-bay, learning about Adam, helping him with intense physical rehabilitation.

(Romelle apparently spilled the beans to Team Voltron about their _intimacy_, after she caught them in a stairwell.)

Adam has never smiled this much, or so Keith thinks. He and Shiro were constantly arguing, breaking off their relationship. They loved each other once. Keith doesn't doubt this. Sometimes… it _ends_. All things will end if given the opportunity.

"You okay, Keith?" Shiro murmurs, stepping off the dais. His muscular, organic arm hangs loosely to Keith's neck.

Keith nods, leaning into his boyfriend. It's difficult to keep up with a long-distance relationship between traveling with the Blades of Marmora and working with the Voltron Coalition. There's still too many factions of the Galra Empire to dismantle.

"I just miss you," he admits. Shiro's bare hand cups over Keith's jaw, thumb stroking down. "I'm sorry I'm always gone like this…"

"You're here now…"

A flash of not-so-innocent delight crosses Shiro's expression. 

His prosthetic hand nestles softly into Keith's long, dark braid, tugging back, raising Keith's face to his. Shiro's mouth overtaking him, covering him. Keith immediately relaxes against him, hugging Shiro's middle, feeling Shiro grinding with slow, powerful thrusts against him. They're not exactly somewhere private, and one of the guests hurries by them, blushing, when Keith's fingers roam down to Shiro's asscheek, gripping tightly.

Despite the sharp, winding turns in Keith's life, he ends up _here_. 

That's good enough.

*


End file.
